young_avengers_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Thirty One Assassin
This is the ninth episode of season three and the thirty first overall in the series. Previous Episode: Episode Thirty Next Episode: Episode Thirty Two Plot Grant stands in a lab and looks a the body of a man on a tube, he walks into his office and sits at his laptop Dorrek then comes in and Grant tells him to send Paibok after Teddy and only Teddy and kill him. At the Mansion Teddy, Billy, Elijah, Klara, Tsu and Phyla all train. Cassandra and Kate find Thomas hiding out at the Bugle. He explains since Walter was caught he ran away, still feeling unsafe in Tibet, and unsure where to go. Kat and Ethan work on a story as Dorrek approaches Ethan and tells him to meet him at a bar after wards. Zak and Noah contemplate going back to Kree and ruling together, letting Ko-Rell retire. Later, Dorrek tells Paibok to kill Teddy. Cassandra and Kate take Thomas in the Daily Bugle jet, on their way back to Tibet. Just before they leave though London calls a board meeting of Lang Industries and tries a take over, but Thomas convinces the shareholders to keep Cassandra by explaining she was there during Winter snow ins, and zombie outbreaks! They keep Cassandra. Paibok attacks the Mansion, he uses Telekinesis to pin down Billy, Tsu, Elijah and Klara, they throws them into a room and locks them in. he turns a corner and Phyla faces him but he knocks her out. Billy is able to teleport them all away. Ethan goes to meet Dorrek and Grant, they want him to join their skrull army but he declines, Grant threatens his life but Ethan leaves, Kat approaches him and tells him she knows where he can get help. Billy teleports Tsu, Elijah, Klara and Phyla to Lang Industries just as the board is leaving. Cassandra sees they are hurt, and takes them in her office. Soon after Teddy arrives with Zak, Kate, and Noah to help. Teddy hugs Billy. Thomas hides in the closet and when he hears Billy not looking, he super speeds out of Lang Industries. Elijah only notices but says nothing. Thomas bumps into Kat and Ethan out front the mansion, a rocket heads towards them, Thomas is knocked out and so is Kat so Ethan stops the rocket and throws it back the way it came. Paibok breaks into Lang Industries lobby, Ethan follows him in and stabs him with a metal sign from behind. Teddy and Kate come downstairs and Paibok declares war on Earth from KL'RT The super Skrull before he dies. Billy comes downstairs and sees Thomas being carried in by Teddy, and Kat being carried by Kate. Grant stands in front of his army of 50 skrulls, beside him are his top skrulls, Dorrek, Prax, Anelle, and Lon. Starring Billy Kaplan Teddy Altman Cassandra Lang Kate Bishop Elijah Bradley Klara Prast Noah-Varr Tsu-Zana Phyla-Vell Zak-Dell Kat Ferral Grant Fine London Conrad Ethan Edwards Paibok Thomas Kaplan Dorrek Prax Anelle Lon Category:Season Three Category:Episodes